Snowballs in the Park
by The-ZXY-Friends-Fan
Summary: Gram/Shuis fic. They have a snowball fight in Harmony Park. COMPLETE!


Snowballs in the Park  
  
"Grace, honey, let's go for a walk." Sam suggested to his loving wife.  
Grace looked a bit surprised, "But you never want to go for a walk."   
"I know. But I do now. Let's go to Harmony Park."  
"Okay, sure." Grace was happy Sam finally wanted to go for a walk with her. She loved walking, especially in winter. The air was fresh, and the snow made everything so magical. And, if she had been cooking, it didn't smell like burnt food outside.  
As they walked together in the park, they could hear voices from a bench in the park.  
"Luis, I don't know."  
"Please, Sheridan? It would mean the world to me."  
"Well, I suppose. But promise me you'll be careful."  
"Of course I will be, my love."  
Sam and Grace walked up to them and they all exchanged hellos.  
"We're just out for a walk in the park," Grace told Sheridan and Luis, "Would you like to join us?"  
"That sounds lovely Grace, sure." Sheridan smiled.  
As they started to walk, they made small talk.   
"Don't you just love the snow? Harmony looks so magical in wintertime." Grace told everyone.  
Luis smiled at Sheridan, "I think everyone looks better in winter."  
"Especially our wives, right Luis?" Sam winked at Grace.  
"Of course." Luis kissed Sheridan. "Guys, will you excuse us for a minute?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks." Luis took Sheridan behind some trees and first gave her a kiss. "Sheridan, I've got an idea. Make some snowballs."  
"Luis, you've got the best ideas." She picked up some snow and started to form it into a round little ball.  
They made a few snowballs, then Luis handed her one, "You do the honours."   
She takes the snowball, "Thank you," she says politely. She gets ready and fires. The snowball hits Grace square in the shoulder.   
"Hey!" Grace yells out as the snowball hits her.  
"Oops! Sorry!" Sheridan says innocently.  
Grace doesn't look like she believes her, "I'll bet you are." She bends down and starts to make a snowball.  
While the girls are distracted and Sam is watching them, Luis hits Sam with a snowball.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Sam gave Luis a dirty look.  
"Oops! Sorry!" Luis says, just Sheridan did.  
"Oh, that's it!" Sam picks up some snow and start throwing it at Luis, without worrying if it's in a ball form or not.  
"Ahh!" Luis screams and hides behind Sheridan.   
She's turned around, and Grace didn't look where she was aiming, so she hit Luis instead of Sheridan with her next snowball.  
"Ack! Hit her, not me!" Luis tells Grace as he throws some snow at her.  
"Luis! I can't believe you said that!"  
"I'm sorry honey-"  
Sheridan throws a big snowball at Luis. So he throws one back at her. This continues for a minute and they run around the park, not getting anywhere. He gets and idea and dumps some snow down the front of her jacket. Before she can try to get it out he hugs her.  
Sam and Grace stop and realize what's going on. Grace asks, "I thought you guys were fighting, did you make up? Is that why you're hugging?"  
Sheridan squeals, "No! Luis put snow down the front of my jacket! It's so cold!"  
Sam just laughs, "Good one Luis. You were thinking."  
"You're encouraging him?" Grace and Sheridan say together, amazed at Sam's stupidity. Then they look at him like they're gonna kill him or something.  
Sam's got a scared look on his face. He squeaks out, "no."   
Grace and Sheridan start attacking him with snow and Grace jumps on his back to hold him down while Sheridan pelts him with more snow.  
"Hey Sheridan! Bet you couldn't hit me!" Luis yells out to Sheridan and starts dancing around so she can't hit him.  
"Oh, you asked for it!" Sheridan grabs a handful of snow, and jumps on Luis's back. She lifts up his hat, fills it with snow then puts it back on his head.  
"No! Not my hair! I can't believe you did that!"  
"Better believe it baby." Sheridan says cockily.  
Grace calls a time-out. "Sher, come here." Sheridan goes over and they have a little talk so the guys can't hear them. They start to make a plan.   
  
***  
  
When they go back to their husbands, the guys are all ready to continue the snowball fight.  
But Sheridan and Grace call a truce.  
"Luis baby, let's not fight anymore. I love you too much." Sheridan sidled up to her lover.  
Luis instantly fell for her charm, "Okay honey. I love you too."  
"Good," she said as she kissed him.  
"Sam, I agree with Sheridan. I wanna make up with you. Can you forgive me?" Grace won Sam over pretty quickly as well.  
"All right Grace. We good?"  
"Completely," She kissed her husband too.  
The four of them started to walk home. Somewhere along the way, Sheridan and Grace start playing with the snow on the ground. They keep picking it up and throwing it at other snow. At one point, Sheridan had some in her hand, but Luis couldn't keep track of it since it left her possession so quickly. She went to kiss him and put it down the back of his jacket.   
"Sheridan! Ack, that's cold!" he screamed. She kissed him and gave him a big hug so he couldn't get it out.  
Grace did the same to Sam.  
Luis and Sam weren't really all that mad, they knew it was just in fun. They all continued their walk.   
"Luis, how would you guys like to come over for brunch tomorrow?" Sam asked. Neither Grace nor Sheridan saw him wink at Luis as he said this.  
Luis picked up on what Sam meant right away. "Sure Sam, that'd be great. What time should we come over?"  
Sam looked at Grace, "11 o'clock okay?"  
They all agreed 11 o'clock was good. Sheridan and Luis said goodbye to Sam and Grace then, as they reached the Bed & Breakfast.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, at approximately 11 o'clock, Sheridan and Luis arrived at Sam and Grace's Bed & Breakfast. Grace welcomed them in, and she had a fresh Tomato Soup Cake ready for them to eat.  
Sheridan whispered to Luis, "We're never eating over here again. I'm going to scream if I have to eat any more Tomato Soup Cake!"  
"I agree," he whispered back, "It's awful stuff."  
Sam came into the room then and greeted Sheridan and Luis.   
"Luis, would you mind coming outside with me for a minute? I hate to ask you, since you a guest, but could you help me with something?" Sam asked Luis, going with the plan they came up with the night before on the phone.  
"Sure, Sam, it's no problem at all." Luis kissed Sheridan before following Sam outside.  
Sheridan and Grace went into the kitchen to finish up brunch. After about 10 minutes, it was ready, but their husbands were still outside. They went out to find them. Sheridan went to the front of the house, and Grace looked out the back, but they couldn't find them. They met near the back door.  
"Did you find them?" Sheridan asked.  
"No. You?"   
"No. That's weird. They couldn't have just disappeared off the face of the earth."  
"You know what? They probably got caught up with something. When they're hungry enough, they'll come in," Grace told Sheridan. Sam always did come in when he finally remembered to eat.  
"I'm sure you're right." Sheridan yelled, "SAM! LUIS! Brunch is ready!" They received no answer.  
"Let's go in. No sense in waiting for them out in the cold."  
"I agree."  
As they turned to enter the house, they were suddenly covered with a lot of snow. They screamed and looked up. Sam and Luis were on the roof, holding the shovels they had just used to push the snow off it.  
"What are you doing?" they yelled up to their idiot husbands.  
"Getting you back for last night!" Luis told them.  
"Well, you sure got us back good! Can you come down now? Brunch is ready." Grace really wanted to get inside. She was starting to get very cold.  
The guys climbed down off the roof, and started walking around Sheridan and Grace, who were up to their waists in snow and had 2 inches on their heads. They couldn't move.  
"Could you guys maybe get rid of this snow?" Sheridan begged Luis and Sam.  
"Nah. I think we'll just leave you guys like this for awhile." Luis told her. She reached out to grab his head, and kissed him hard. After he broke, he started to dig her out. She jumped out and started stomping around trying to get the snow off.  
Sam looked at Grace like he expected a kiss too.  
She only told him, "Do you want dinner?"  
"You know, I can cook for myself." Sam wasn't going to be fooled by Grace's trick.  
She took his head and kissed him hard as well.  
"That's better, honey." Sam told her as he started to dig her out.   
After they got most of the snow off, they went back inside to eat brunch together. 


End file.
